


Like peanut and chocolate.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Bottom!Harry, Discussion of Abortion, Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, con un smut en la hamaca lmao, el mundo necesita más one shot de harry embarazado, tops!louis, yup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry esperan un bebé. Sus padres quieren que aborten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like peanut and chocolate.

Sus rodillas temblequeaban en un notorio nerviosismo, chocándose mutuamente cada vez que lo hacían. Su labio inferior ya casi comenzaba a sangrar debido a sus dientes que lo oprimían con fuerza. Harry tragó en seco, y lentamente observó hacía el pequeño objeto en sus manos que determinaría el rumbo de su futuro.

Una rayita.

Dos rayitas.

El joven de dieciséis años contuvo la respiración por unos momentos y luego soltó el aire en sus pulmones muy lentamente. Estaba embarazado.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué diablos hacés tanto en ese baño? ¡Estoy a punto de reventar aquí afuera, niño!.-

La voz de su hermana mayor se coló en el cuarto y le reventó de improvisto su solitaria y tensa atmósfera. Harry carraspeó levemente y ocultó el test de embarazo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones negros, y luego estiró su sweater gigante lo más que podía dejándolo como un vestido, para hacer pasar desapercibido aquel objeto sobresaliente. Observó su rostro en el espejo y liberó otro pesado suspiro. El muchachito trató de difuminar aquella mueca de preocupacón que se pintaba en cada facción de su aniñado rostro, y acto seguido salió como si nada del baño, con una sonrisa chueca y forzada que sólo hizo que su hermana mayor lo observara extrañamente, sospechando de él por su actitud rara.

Con rapidez, Harry se metió en su cuarto, y sólo pudo volver a respirar con algo de normalidad cuando llaveó la puerta con tres vueltas. Rápidamente se arrodilló a un lado de su cama y ocultó el test de embarazo entre el colchón y la larga fila de maderitas de sauce que componían la cama. No dejaría que su madre volviera a entrar a su cuarto, al menos no hasta que encontrara un mejor lugar para ocultar aquel objeto que lo incriminaba. El muchachito se sentó en la cama y rápidamente sacó el edredón celeste para cubrirse por completo, formando una especie de capullo con su cuerpo. Su mirada verde repleta de nerviosismo y miedo, posada en un oso de peluche gigante que Louis le había regalado en su primer San Valentín juntos. Suspiró por incontable vez en el día. Su mano derecha hizo su camino instintivamente hacia su plano vientre y palpó. Harry volvió a tragar en seco. Allí dentro, dentro suyo, había una pequeña vida humana. Se estaba formando vida. Una vida que él y Louis había creado sin querer. Una vida que jamás buscaron, pero habían encontrado. ¿Cómo le diría a sus padres? ¿Cómo le diría que su hijo menor, aquel al que ellos siempre amaron, consintieron, y educaron como a un chico refinado, un chico que fuese digno de ser presentado a sus demás amigos de clase alta, su único hijo varón, había quedado embarazado? Harry mordió sus labios con ímpetu y se removió levemente en el colchón. Sus padres lo harían incinerar, o lo mandarían a arrojar desde la punta de un rascacielos, estaba bastante seguro de ello.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry son casi las siete! ¿No piensas ir a la escuela hoy jovencito? ¡Baja a desayunar!.-

La voz elevada de su madre lo hizo sobresaltar más de lo debido. Harry se acurrucó aún más en su manta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuese una solución inmediata para todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Deseando poder desaparecer en esos instantes con tan sólo un mágico parpadeo.

-No iré a la escuela hoy.- Demandó como un chiquillo haciendo un berrinche, con un pequeño puchero que se ocultaba detrás de la gruesa tela de la colcha. Una serie de golpes fuertes chocó contra la puerta y nuevamente Harry se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué es eso de que no irás hoy jovencito? ¿Es que estás enfermo o te sientes mal?.- Inquirió su madre, y el rizado bufó. Sabía que ella no dejaría de insistir hasta que le diera una buena razón u explicación. - Déjame entrar a verte Harry, ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Acaso pescaste un resfriado?.-

-No, estoy bien, mamá. Sólo…sólo no siento ganas de ir hoy ¿Si?.-

Hubo un corto silencio del otro lado de la puerta y Harry pensó que había ganado y su madre finalmente se había ido para dejarlo dormir durante lo restante del día, pero no fue así.

-Levanta ese perezoso trasero ya mismo de la cama jovencito, ningún hijo mio faltará a clases sólo porque no siente ganas, ¿Entendido? Y baja rápido que tu desayuno está servido y se enfriará.-

Los pasos de Anne se alejaron de la puerta, y Harry se levantó de mala gana de su cama, dejando que el grueso edredón cayera al suelo. Caminó lentamente hasta su armario. Sacó un jean negro ajustado al cuerpo, y un sweater lila muy grande para su cuerpo, uno de sus favoritos. Abrochó sus jeans y mientras lo hacía pensaba en cuánto tiempo más se daría el gusto de poder usarlos. Era sólo cuestión de meses para que la pequeña bolilla dentro de su vientre comenzara a ganar peso y se hiciese notar en su cuerpo, mostrándose ante todos.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y notó a sus padres y a Gemma desayunando en la gran mesa del living. Desvió su mirada con rápidez y surcó la sala a toda prisa antes de que lo detuvieran.

-¡Harry! - Llamó su madre, y el jovencito se detuvo en seco encorbando su espalda al momento de ser pillado. - ¿No desayunarás?.-

El chico giró con lentitud, enfrentado la mirada de sus padres, y la de su hermana. Sabía que estaba totalmente loco, pero casi intuyó que ellos sabían acerca de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sabía que estaba desvariando, pues no había manera de que ellos supiesen acerca de aquello. Estaba comenzando a desarrollar una especie de delirio.

-No, gracias, no siento hambre.-

Contestó, y posteriormente salió a toda velocidad de allí, antes de que tuviesen tiempo de hacerle algún otro comentario que lo demorara.

El ojiverde cerró la puerta en un estruendoso golpe y Anne frunció el ceño al verlo actuar así. Era casi como si estuviese escapando de ellos.

-¿Qué le sucede a este chico? Nunca antes había rechazado el desayuno…-

Comentó con intriga.

-Deben ser las hormonas de los adolescentes.- Acotó Dess para acto seguido beber un poco de su caliente café.

-El niño se está haciendo toda una mujer.- Bromeó Gemma, y luego soltó un par de risitas por su propio comentario. Anne la miró con ceño fruncido y continuó desayunando en paz.

(…)

Los pasillos de la institución estaban atestados con grandes masas de estudiantes que se movían hacía variadas direcciones. Harry por primera vez en la vida se sintió intimidado allí. Una paranoía comenzó a nacerle desde dentro, porque comenzó a sentir que todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas que caminaban por allí lo observaban con ojos de acusación. Como si supieran que estaba embarazado a su corta edad de dieciséis años. Se sintió un bicho raro, y por segunda vez en el día, sus manos viajaron por cuenta propia hasta su vientre, y trataron de ocultar aquel imaginario bulto que aún no existía.

-¡Hey, Harry, te estábamos buscando! - Su amigo Niall se apareció de improvisto por entre unas cuantas personas, y lo palmeó en el hombro. Harry continuó caminando con celeridad como si no lo hubiese visto. Niall se sintió algo ofendido y frunció el ceño. Volvió a insistir. - ¡HEY, HARRY! ¡estoy hablándote amigo!.- Reprochó el rubio, y Harry le regaló una rápida mirada.

-Lo siento, Niall, estoy algo apurado ahora, ¿Por casualidad no has visto a Louis?.-

-¿Louis? - El blondo frunció el ceño. - Creo que está en la terraza, como de costumbre, junto a su amigo, el que usa pintas que meten miedo.-

Contestó, y en un rápido agradecimiento Harry hechó a correr escaleras arriba, para surcar los tres pisos de la edificación y poder llegar a la terraza. Al arribar, trató de estabilizar su repiración mientras observaba las espaldas de los dos muchachos que estaban apoyados en los barandales, admirando la ciudad que apenas amanecía, acechada por unos pocos nubarrones grises. El menor caminó con calma, pasos lentos y algo titubeantes por el nerviosismo que nuevamente, comenzaba a hacerse dueño de su cuerpo entero. ¿Cómo le diría aquello a Louis? ¿Él se asustaría y lo dejaría? Eso sería fatal, pensó. Estaría sólo por su cuenta, con un bebé, porque estaba seguro de que su madre lo hecharía a patadas ni bien se enterase de la gran noticia.

-Louis. -Habló suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos muchachos se dieran la vuelta y lo observaran. - ¿Podemos hablar…a solas, por favor…?.-

Louis lo observó con una mueca un tanto incrédula. El rostro de Harry le contaba a gritos que sería una charla seria. Asintió a su novio y luego palmeó la espalda de su amigo morocho para que se retirara. Éste comprendió el mensaje, retirándose en silencio para darle un espacio a la pareja. Una vez que Zayn desapareció de sus campos visuales, Harry comenzó a cambiar el equilibrio de una pierna a la otra, tratando de encontrar la oración adecuada en su mente para decirle a Louis aquella noticia.

-Hazz. -Susurró el mayor, y los grandes jades se alzaron para observarlo. - ¿Qué sucede?.-

El rizado mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y su mirada volvió a bajar. Louis lo dejaría. Estaba seguro de que Louis lo dejaría.

Comenzó a hablar con vos trémula.

-Lou…¿Tú me querrías si yo tuviese un accidente y…quedara ciego?.- Cuestionó por lo bajo, y Louis arqueó sus cejas por aquella repentina pregunta que no se esperaba en absoluto.

-¿Eh?.-

-¿Me querrías si me quedara ciego?.- Volvió a cuestionar el rizado, y Louis lo quedó observando por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar alguna pista en aqul rostro de querubin que le dijese que sólo hacía esas preguntas en broma. Pero la seriedad en Harry le informó que todo aquello iba en serio, por lo que decidió contestar.

-Claro, por supuesto que te querría si te quedaras ciego, Hazz.-

-¿Y si perdiera mi dos brazos?.-

El castaño frunció el ceño. No entendría a dónde quería llegar el ojiverde con todo aquello.

-¿A qué se deben estas raras preguntas?.-

-¡Contesta, Louis! ¿Me querrías de igual manera?.-

-Por supuesto que sí, Harry, te querría aunque estuvieses ciego, sin brazos, sin piernas, sin pelo, te seguiría queriendo.-

-¿Y… si estuviese embarazado…?.-

Louis abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Observó perplejo los jades del menor por unos largos e interminables segundos.

-¿Qué?.-

Cuestionó casi sin aire, y Harry mordió sus labios con fuerza, para soltarlos de inmediato.

-Estoy embarazado.- Reveló, y por unos instantes, en el ambiente sólo se escucharon los cantos de los pájaros en la lejanía, y las hojas de los árboles siendo abatidas por la suave corriente de aire.

-¿D-de quién? ¿C-cómo?.- Fue lo primero que atinó a decir el chico mayor, y luego se dió cuenta de lo absurdo que eso había sido.

-¿Cómo que de quién, Louis? ¡De tí! ¡Tengo un bebé creciendo adentro mio, un niño, Louis! ¡N-no se suponía que esto p-pasaría! ¿Q-qué haremos…? N-no quiero tener un niño ahora, soy muy joven para esto, Lou, somos muy jóvenes…- Harry comenzó a llorar a la mitad de su diálogo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Era tan sólo un niño, un chico que ni siquiera era legal aún, y tenía un bebé creciendo en su cuerpo. Una nueva vida. Louis observó con pena el rostro bañado en lágrimas del menor, y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Sentía cómo todo el cuerpo del ojiverde temblequeaba, el miedo y terror que desprendía era tan intenso que Louis lograba sentirlo. Le dejó un suave beso entre sus rizos y lo aferró con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Estaremos bien, Hazz…-

Murmuró muy suavemente, tratando de calmar al joven con una incierta frase, y en cierto modo, tratando de calmarse también a sí mismo.

(…)

 

Tres meses de gestación.

No le gustaba en absoluto la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. Nada. En absoluto. Quería colocar una gran frazada y cubrir ese cristal en el cual se reflejaba su realidad. El muchachito de dieciséis años esbozó un pequeño puchero y luego giró hacía su izquierda para verse de perfil en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Un pequeño bulto sobresalía desde su bajo vientre, e incluso a través de la gigantesca playera negra -que era propiedad de Louis- que llevaba en esos momentos, se distuingía con claridad. La diminuta vida dentro suyo no encajaba en absoluto con nada a su alrededor. Ni con los pósters de bandas adolescentes colgando de sus blancas paredes, ni con sus cortinas de Winnie Pooh, ni con sus pantuflas de conejito que protegían a sus pies del frío. Harry soltó un pesado suspiro por incontable vez desde que se chequeaba en el espejo y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de improvisto. Gemma ingresó sin siquiera pedir permiso y le regaló una mirada extraña a su hermano junto con un arqueamiento de ceja al verlo allí sobando su estómago.

-¿Complejos con tu peso hermanito?- Comentó con algo de burla mientras se arrojaba a la cama de Harry, haciendo que todos los peluches que allí reposaban -Regalos de Louis- brincaran, y algunos cayeran al suelo. El rizado sólo trató de hacer más grande su prenda negra, estirándola, y luego miró a la chica con reproche y fastidio por haber irrumpido en su privacidad.

-Sabes que existe la palabra “permiso” ¿Verdad? Deberías usarla.- Gemma sólo le sacó la lengua y tomó uno de los osos de felpa para arrojárselo al chico. Éste lo esquivó con celeridad antes de que pudiese impactar contra su rostro.

-¿Viniste sólo a molestarme o qué quieres?.- Harry comenzó a peinar sus rizos frente al espejo, fingiendo despreocupación.

-Vine a pedirte una toallita, se me acabaron.-

El muchachito se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y la observó con ceño fruncido.

-¿Una…. toallita femenina?-

Gemma le asintió, y luego echó a reír al observar cómo las mejillas de su hermano menor se coloreaban de rojo fuerte con la sóla mención de aquello.

-¡Ya vete!-

Bramó con bochorno el menor, y Gemma abandonó el cuarto con prisa soltando estruendosas carcajadas. Logró salir con éxito a penas segundos antes de que un oso de peluche arrojado por Harry le impactara en la cabeza. El chico se sentó en su cama y sus manos viajaron hasta su estómago para acariciarlo.

-Tendrás una tía bastante idiota, pequeño maní.-

Informó con gracia, y luego sonrió.

Los artículos de internet y algunas revistas podrían decir que su bebé aún era muy pequeño como para poder patear, pero Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que sintió una ligera patadita cuando llamó al retoño de aquel modo.

-¿Te gusta que te diga maní o será que te gusta el maní?.- Cuestionó, hablándo con dulzura al bulto en su vientre, y sus tripas rugieron. Esa noche, Louis terminó buscando maní por toda la ciudad para saciar los antojos de un novio embarazado, y para su bebé en camino.

(…)

 

5 Meses.

El castaño sacó gran parte de los ahorros que ocultaba detrás de su ropa en el armario y luego cogió su mochila para ir con prisa hacía la cocina. Allí, su mamá estaba sentada a la mesa utilizando ruleros de plástico entre sus cabellos y una larga bata blanca. Sus demás hermanos menores la acompañaban, todos desayunando entre un gran caos, como de costumbre. Había manteca, mermelada, migajas de pan, jugo de frutas, leche volcada, y tazas vacías y otras a medio tomar. Louis tomó las últimas dos tostadas que quedaban y le plantó un gran beso a la mejilla de su madre. Luego el joven de orbes azules echó a correr con prisa a la puerta principal.

-¡Espera, Louis! - Llamó su madre con voz elevada. -¡Tus hermanas aún no acaban de desayunar! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

Su madre le gritó desde la cocina mientras Louis trataba de dar vuelta la llave en la cerradura.

-¡Lo siento mamá, hoy no puedo llevarlas! ¡Tengo que entrar más temprano a clases para terminar un proyecto!-

Y antes de que su madre pudiese acotar algo, el muchacho de hebras castañas cerró la puerta y hechó a correr rumbo al mercado que quedaba de paso a la escuela.

Hizo caso omiso a la mirada rara y extrañada que la cajera le había enviado en cuanto él iba depositando cada una de las mercancías que llevaría para que ella las cobrara. Debía admitir que la situación era muy graciosa; un estudiante con uniforme de escuela secundaria llevando medio kilo de bananas, un queso mantecoso, tres mazanas, paquetes de galletas con pasas, un salamín, dos yogurts de kiwi, manteca, y papas fritas. Hasta Louis había soltado una risa corta al ver la reacción de la muchacha. Pero decirle que tenía a su novio embarazado con el apetito más grande que un oso, y que él debía mantenerlo satisfecho porque estaba acarreando en sus entrañas al hijo de ambos, era algo que no podía decirle a la muchacha. Era, por ahora, sólo un secreto de ellos dos, y de su pequeño maní.

El timbre resonó en toda la institución anunciando el primer receso, y a diferencia de encontrarse en la cafetería, la joven pareja se encontró en la terraza de la institución para poder estar más tranquilos. Y aunque Harry no quisiera admitirlo, louis sabía que le daba cierta pena el que todos los estudiantes lo vieran tragar la comida como si fuesen sólo pequeños aperitivos.

Así que en la soledad y tranquilidad de la terraza, y bajo los tibios rayos solares del sol de las nueve de la mañana, el ojiazul observaba con cariño y ternura cómo Harry comía con avidez cada una de las cosas que él le había comprado en el super. El ojiverde untaba manteca y yogurt en las papas fritas y luego las comía como si fuesen un gran manjar. Louis trataba de no dejar escapar muecas de asqueo para lo que veía para no ofender ni herir al muchachito. Sabía que eran sus hormonas alborotadas y su cuerpo en constante cambio por el pequeño capullo creciendo en él.

-¿Quieres probar? ¡Esto está delicioso, Louis! - Invitó una pequeña papa untada con manteca y la ofreció al castaño, quién echó su cabeza hacía atrás inconscientemente y negó con una meca rara. - Si mi madre me viese comiendo todas estas delicias chatarra, seguramente ya me hubiese encadenado a la cama a base de sólo agua y pan en mi dieta, o quizás me hubiese internado en un gimnasio.-

Harry rió, y luego continuó comiendo como si hubiesen pasado semanas de que no lo hacía.

Louis quedó algo pensante. No conocía la madre de Harry, ni tampoco a su padre o algún integrante de la familia. Pero por lo que el muchachito de ojos verdes siempre le comentaba, sabía que la mujer era rigurosa, severa y exigente con sus hijos. Ella junto al señor Styles eran los dueños de una de las fortunas más cuantiosas de toda la ciudad. Su casa, una gigantesca mansión de estilo español, se podía ver desde casi todos los puntos de la ciudad. Estaba de más decir que era una de las familias más importantes de allí. Louis sabía que en cuanto esa señora se enterase de que su hijo menor, aquel al que ella misma había educado con modales finos y educados, y carácter puro y noble, aquel al que levantaba cada mañana para obligar a ensayar piano, aquel mismo del que tan orgullosa se sentía, ahora, estaba embarazado. Y nada más y nada menos que de un muchacho humilde, del mismo muchacho que ella había contratado para reparar una araña de cristal que se suspendía encima de la cocina. Ella jamás sabría que él desde ese día había quedado cautivado con la delicadeza del muchachito cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo con aquello. Sus manos blancas y casi femeninas alcanzándole herramientas sucias para ayudarlo a terminar más rápido. Y vaya que termino rápido cuando la mujer salió a hacer mandados, y ambos subieron al primer cuarto que habían encontrado para devorarse mutuamente. Louis juraba que no había sentido nada parecido cuando el joven se despojó de sus ropas frente a él y pidió que lo follase. Su duro miembro salía y entraba del niño joven tumbado sobre la cama, sollozando, gritando, y apretujando con fuerza las sábanas desordenadas. Vaya sorpresa fue la que ambos se llevaron cuando se encontraron días más tarde en la escuela. Quizás se habían cruzado un par de veces pero no se habían prestado atención hasta entonces. Ambos asistían a la misma secundaria. Desde entonces, fueron inseparables. Hicieron que su relación creciera día a día, a pesar de sus diferencias, porque compartían una cosa en común; el amor mutuo.

Louis suspiró y acarició los rizos de Harry, éste aún se mantenía comiendo. Ahora los plátanos. El rizado le sonrió con su boca llena de comida mascada y con bigotes de yogurt, y Louis le devolvió el gesto. Un gran calvario los aguardaba en unos pocos meses más, cuando el ser dentro de Harry comenzara a hacerse visible por encima de todas las ropas anchas que éste ahora utilizaba para mantener el secreto a salvo. Más por ahora, debían apreciar cada escaso momento feliz que ambos compartieran junto a pequeño maní.

(…)

 

6 meses.

Era un sábado por la noche cuando aquel secreto culminó.

Harry secaba su cuerpo en el cuarto de baño luego de haberse dado una rápida ducha antes de ir a la cama. Observó su rostro en el espejo y sonrió. Su piel estaba fresca y sus ojos brillaban. Todo él brillaba. Louis le había dicho que se había vuelto el doble de bonito, y no quería ser vanidoso pero él también lo sentía así. El embarazo parecía haberle sentado se maravillas. Se colocó su ropa interior, luego unos calcetines felpudos y quedó un buen tiempo acariciando aquel prominente bulto que se hacía notar por debajo de su piel. El pequeño maní crecía con velocidad. Harry sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a hablarle a su pequeño retoño.

-Estás creciendo muy rápido pequeño maní. ¿Te sientes a gusto allí? Espero que si porque aún te quedan unos meses más de estadía. Papá y yo estamos muy ansiosos por conocerte ¿Sabes? Ambos decidimos que no abandonaríamos los estudios y haríamos muchos sacrificios duros para darte una vida digna, bebé. Tus abuelos aún no saben de tu existencia… - Harry suelta un suspiro algo triste y luego prosigue.- pero prometo que les diremos pronto, y cualquiera sean sus reacciones, papá y yo prometemos que no te dejaremos nunca, ¿De acuerdo? No importa lo que ellos digan…tú eres nuestro pequeño maní…-

-T-tú…-

Harry gira de inmediato totalmente sobresaltado al oír la voz de su hermana. Ella estaba parada en la puerta, sosteniéndole una mirada petrificada y de incredulidad. La sangre de Harry se heló de inmediato y lo único que quería era que todo aquello fuese sólo un sueño y su hermana no estuviese parada allí.

-T-tú…¿Es…estás embarazado…?- Articula entre tartamudeos la chica, con ojos grandes y semblante en shock. Gemma niega lentamente, no pudiendo creer lo que veía, y su mirada se vuelve a una de decepción. La joven da media vuelta y se retira, entonces Harry se apresura a seguirla.

-¡Espera Gemma! ¡Por favor no le digas a mamá, déjame ser yo quién le diga, por favor!-

La chica gira y observa a su hermano menor con mirada dura, pero algo en sus ojos le dicen a Harry que está evaluando sus palabras.

-De cuántos meses estás.- No es una pregunta, está exigiendo saber y el menor lo comprende. Baja su rostro apenado y observa sus pies cubiertos por sus calcetines felpudos, éstos apenas sobresalían por debajo su gran barriga, y Harry sabía que su visión sería así por al menos unos meses más.

-De…seis meses…-

Revela con pena, y Gemma hace un ademán con sus manos como si fuese el colmo. Se gira y continúa caminando hacía su cuarto. Harry la vuelve a seguir de inmediato.

-¡Espera Gemma! N-no le dirás ¿Verdad?-

La chica vuelve a voltearse para enfrentar la mirada llena de miedo de su hermano, y suelta un suspiro.

-Tienes hasta el lunes para decirle a mamá y a papá, ¿Entendido? Si no lo haces me encargaré de hacerlo yo misma.-

Harry asiente, algo aliviado, y entonces Gemma ingresa a su cuarto sin decir más, dejando al joven parado allí en el medio del pasillo, acariciando al pequeño ser en su vientre. Aún ni siquiera nacía y ya generaba tantos disgustos. Harry pensó que todo aquello era muy injusto.

(…)

 

Esa misma noche. 2:23 a.m

-Lo sabe. Mi hermana lo sabe.- Fue lo primero que Louis oyó del otro lado de la línea en cuanto logró tantear su celular en el medio de la oscuridad, y en su estado de ensueño.

-¿Qué?-

Volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que había oído bien y no seguía dormido delirando palabras que no eran.

-Mi hermana, Gemma, descubrió que estoy embarazado, y me dijo que si hasta el lunes no le digo a mi mamá y mi papá sobre el asunto ella misma se encargará de hacerlo.-

Cualquier rastro de sueño que conservaba el cuerpo de Louis enseguida se difumó de su cuerpo al oír aquello.

-Estaré en tu casa en diez minutos, espérame en el patio trasero.-

-Tráeme chocolate con maní, Lou, siento antojos…-

Ambos se hamacaban con parsimonia en las hamacas que la familia Styles tenía en su frondoso patio posterior. Ambos procurando no hacerlo muy bruscamente para que las cadenas oxidadas no chirriaran.

-Entonces…¿Vendrás tú a hablar con ellos?

Harry decidió cortar el silencio luego de haber terminado sus cinco barritas de chocolate con maní. Louis oprimió ambos de sus labios antes de hablar.

-Supongo que me corresponde. Vendré mañana en la mañana, ¿Bien?

-Mañana es domingo, mi padre trabaja. Sólo estarán mi mamá y mi hermana, aunque creo que será mejor así… Mi madre es la más severa, estoy seguro de que mi padre no nos juzgará ni nada, aunque alguna que otra reprimenda nos llevaremos…-

Louis asiente. Ambos con sus miradas gachas posadas en los pies sobre la hierba dándose impulso para mover levemente los columpios.

-¿Y si nos quieren separar Louis? ¿O si nos quieren alejar de nuestro bebé?

Harry cuestiona con miedo, alzando su vista para observar a Louis con terror por tal posibilidad. Su mano derecha viaja hasta su vientre como método de protección. De tan sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Shh tranquilo Hazz, no dejaré que eso ocurra ¿Bien?.- Louis se apresura a calmarlo, acariciando una de sus mejillas con ternura. Acto seguido lo toma de la nuca y lo atrae gentilmente para besarlo con delicadeza.

-Lou…- Susurra el rizado a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro. Aún con ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo la calidez que emanaba la piel de Louis en esa proximidad.

-¿Mhmm?…- Contesta Louis por lo bajo, aún sin extender la cercanía.

-Sabes últimamente mi…mi…- Las mejillas del ojiverde se ruborizan, y su vista vuelve a bajar a sus manos jugando con las cadenas que sostenían el columpio. -Mi apetito sexual se….ha incrementado mucho por las hormonas, y-ya sabes…-

Louis enarcó una ceja por aquello, pero luego calló al menor con otro beso, evitándole la pena. No hizo falta que dijera más para que comprendiese a lo que se refería. Y antes de que Harry se diese cuenta estaba sentado en el regazo de Louis, aún en la hamaca, con sus piernas largas enredadas en la baja espalda de éste, mientras lo aferraba por los hombros con intensidad para darse impulso al momento de saltar encima de su polla. Cuando ambos terminaron, bañados en sudor y con respiración agitada, Harry dejó caer su rostro en el hombro derecho del ojiazul, y allí recostó su frente sudada.

-N-no…no se creará otro bebé junto al pequeño maní por esto, ¿Verdad?.-

Pregunta con inocencia entre una paulatina respiración, y Louis suelta una baja risa extenuada para posteriormente besar la sien de su novio.

-No, Hazz, no más pequeños maníes…-

(…)

 

Domingo 11:30 a.m

Louis llegó a la casa de los Styles cuando Anne preparaba una mascarilla de pepino para su cutis. La señora lo miró con indiferencia desde la entrada de la puerta, y estuvo a punto de cerrarla cuando Louis intervino y se presentó.

-Soy Louis Tomlinson señora Styles, mucho gusto.-

Anne arqueó una ceja al ver las prendas humildes del chico pero lo invitó a pasar. Había oído del muchachito por parte de su hijo innumerables veces. Sabía que eran grandes amigos, pero nunca había conocido personalmente al dichoso Louis. Con cordialidad, lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Harry…¿Él no ha despertado aún?- Inquirió, removiéndose con incomodidad en aquel inmenso sofá. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y rogaba a todos los dioses para que el muchachito de rizos bajase para poder ayudarlo a alivianar aquella tensa atmósfera que se había formado entre él y la mujer. Estaba seguro de que Anne sabía que algo fuera de lo común ocurría, pues le sostenía una mirada suspicaz y fija, como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No, él aún duerme. Puedo saber el porqué de su visita, señor Tomlinson…?-

¡Apenas tengo dieciocho años! pensó Louis al momento en que aquella palabra le llegó a los oídos. Tragó en seco y volvió a removerse. Sudor frío comenzó a generarse en su frente, y sus palmas se cubrieron de una fina capa de sudor, el cual él limpió contra sus jeans negros. Para su consternación, también comenzó a tartamudear por su nerviosismo

-Esste…vine aquí a…a hablar s-sobre algunos asuntos que le co-competen a su hijo y a mi. Y antes d-de que le cuente quiero que sepa que yo jamás bajaré los brazos respecto al asunto y haré todo lo p…-

-¿Louis?-

Antes de que el castaño pudiese proseguir, la voz del rizado se coló en la escena y ambas miradas desde el sofá viajaron hacía la escalera para observarlo allí parado.

-Hazz…-

Louis se irguió de su asiento y observó a Harry parado en el medio de la escalera, utilizando sus piyamas de 101 dálmatas y sus ridículas pantuflas felpudas. Los ojos azules enseguida viajaron hacía el vientre de Harry, el cual se veía a la perfección por aquella prenda apretada. Harry siguió la mirada de su novio, poniéndose rígido de inmediato al percatarse cuán expuesto su vientre estaba.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron asustados y alarmados y enseguida buscaron por la mirada de su madre. Ésta estaba petrificada. Su mandíbula había caído, y sus ojos abiertos en toda la extensión, observaban fijamente la prominente barriga de su hijo menor.

-Mamá…yo…-

Titubeó con pena, y Louis lo interrumpió.

-Yo embaracé a su hijo.-

La mirada anonadada de Anne se movió con lentitud de la barriga de su hijo a la mirada celeste del chico a su lado. Entonces una sonora bofetada hizo que el rostro de Louis girara con brusquedad a la izquierda, dejándolo atontado por unos segundos.

-¡MAMÁ!- Chilló Harry y su progenitora pasó de sus quejidos para subir hasta dónde se encontraba él y tomarlo rudamente de la muñeca.

-Tú mejor ni hables, Harry, ¡Mejor ni hables! ¡Dios mio ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡¿Acaso no he criado bien mis hijos como para que se dejen embarazar por gente insignificante?!-

Anne comenzó a quejarse, fingiendo hablarle a los cielos mientras arrastraba a su hijo menor fuera de la casa rumbo al auto aparcado en la vereda.

-¡Tú sube al auto también, de inmediato!- Le gritó a Louis, y éste enseguida obedeció aunque no supiese la razón de aquello.

(…)

-¡Tu hijo tiene una barriga más grande que su cabeza y no nos hemos dado cuenta Des! ¡A TU HIJO LO PREÑARON! ¡LE LLENARON EL ESTANQUE DE PECES ¡¿ME OÍS BIEN?!-

Anne bramaba con su auricular puesto, manteniendo una charla con el padre de Harry, mientras conducía hacía el hospital a toda velocidad por la autopista. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en los asientos traseros, apenados, abochornados, temerosos y cohibidos por toda aquella situación. La mano de Louis buscó la mano de Harry y ambos se sujetaron con fuerza.

Anne cortó la llamada con el padre de Harry, pero continuó quejándose y reprochando a los cuatro vientos todo lo que tenía para decir y que no callaría.

-Tantos años, TANTOS AÑOS DE PAGARLE CLASES DE PIANO Y CANTO A ESTE NIÑO PARA QUE EXPRESE SU TALENTO Y SE LLENE DE CULTURA AL MISMO TIEMPO, PERO NO, AL NIÑO SE LE OCURRIÓ ABRIRLE LAS PIERNAS AL PRIMER CHICO QUE SE LE CRUZÓ EN EL CAMINO. - Vociferó, hablándole a la nada. -QUE CONSTE QUE PODRÍAS HABER CONSEGUIDO ALGO MEJOR HARRY, ¿ACASO NO VISTE TUS OJOS ESMERALDA? ¡TUS RIZOS CARIÑO TUS RIZOS!- Anne sollozó dramáticamente contra el volante, y Harry se encogió de hombros, haciéndose pequeño en su lugar.

-¡Y AHORA ENGORDARÁS MÁS DE LO QUE ESTÁS Y TE SALDRÁN MANCHAS EN TU PIEL PERFECTAMENTE BLANCA! Ay dios por qué…- La mujer suspiró y masajeó su frente con su mano libre. Y cuando Harry y Louis creyeron que había concluído con su melodramático monologo, ésta decidió demostrarles lo contrario.

-Nueves meses… ¡NUEVE MESES TE LLEVÉ AQUÍ DENTRO MUCHACHITO!- Aferró su barriga. - ¡Y TRECE HORAS ME COSTÓ TRAERTE A ESTE MÍSERO MUNDO PARA QUE AHORA ME PAGUES QUEDÁNDOTE EMBARAZADO CUANDO NI SIQUIERA ACABASTE CON TUS ESTUDIOS SECUNDARIOS!-

Harry suspiró y observó a Louis a través de sus pestañas con una mirada totalmente apenada. Éste le dedicó una débil sonrisa que en cierto modo lo relajó un poco. Al menos al pequeño maní le había agradado esa débil sonrisa, pues pateó ligeramente un costado de Harry. Vaya manera de conocer a su abuela, pensó Harry con aflicción.

(…)

Anne caminaba a paso presuroso por el pasillo del hospital, reflejando su cólera en el paso firme que hacían sus tacos altos. Seis meses y medio era el tiempo que llevaba el feto dentro de Harry, según el obstetra que los había atendido, y según las ecografías que le habían realizado.. La mujer más que enrabiada tan sólo quería abandonar aquella edificación lo más rápido posible. Con su hijo en su mano derecha tomado con fuerza de su brazo casi siendo arrastrado fuera de allí, y con las ecografías del feto en su mano izquierda, Anne casi que daba zancadas por el lustroso piso de grandes baldosas, ganándose la mirada de todos las personas que se le cruzaban. Louis trataba de llevarle el paso detrás, siguiendo al muchachito de rizos con desesperación. Éste le enviaba miradas fugaces cargadas de miedo y preocupación. Harry era consciente de las cosas que podría hacer su madre de ahora en más.

Al llegar al auto Anne abrió la puerta para que ingresara Harry y luego giró para volverle a dar una bofetada a Louis. Ésta vez con más fuerza que la anterior. Sin decir ni hacer más, Anne subió al auto y arrancó a toda velocidad. Harry entonces sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¡LOUIS¡ ¡LOUIS LLÁMAME A CASA POR FAVOR!-

Gritó a todo pulmón, lo más fuerte que pudo antes de que la figura del castaño se volviese más distante.

Harry sabía que eso pasaría. Ya se lo veía venir. Le habían quitado su teléfono celular y le habían prohíbido salir de la casa si no era para ir a la escuela. Y hasta le habían quitado su computadora. Se sentía como en un cárcel. Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, abrazando un peluche de todos los cientos que Louis le había obsequiado. Miraba el techo y fruncía sus labios, cruzando las barreras del aburrimiento, cuando de pronto el rechinido de la puerta lo distrajo.

Gemma ingresó al cuarto sin pedir permiso, como era costumbre, y se sentó en la silla del escritorio del joven chico. Harry la observó indiferente pero expectante al mismo tiempo.

-Así que el niñito no es tan niñito después de todo. Si estás embarazado supongo que no eres virgen, y yo que te creía tan santo…-

Gemma siseó y luego acomodó sus cabellos con una pequeña sonrisa burlona de hermana mayor.

-Qué quieres, no estoy para tus bromitas.-

Harry se sentó con lentitud y esfuerzo en la cama- puesto que su barriga ya era grande y muy pesada- y nuevamente atrajo hasta su pecho al peluche que anteriormente abrazaba.

-Cuéntame cómo te sentiste hermanito, ya sabes, el que te la metieran.-

Ésta vez, no sólo las mejillas de Harry se tornaron carmín sino todo su rostro. Su hermana se paró del asiento y casi corriendo y entre risas volvió a escaparse de la habitación. Pero ésta vez, el peluche que le arrojó Harry si le atinó a la cabeza. El rizado tan sólo suspiró pesadamente. A veces dudaba en si la mayor de ellos era Gemma o no.

(…)

 

7 meses.

Allí estaban. Sentados en un lujoso restaurante vestidos con ropas formales y elegantes aguardando por la llegada de la familia Tomlinson.

Harry llevaba una camisa clara, la cual peligraba con estallar por su panza de ya siete meses. Su madre traía un vestido fino color vino y su padre un clásico traje negro. Sus padres habían acordado con los padres de Louis en programar una cena en la que todos pudiesen discutir qué sería mejor para ellos y para el bebé. Y Harry temía lo peor.

La familia Tomlinson apareció en el restaurante y toda la familia Styles se irguió de sus asientos para recibirlos como era debido. Con modales finos y educados. Todos cenaron la comida que se les colocó en frente, en completo silencio. Cuando el postre fue colocado frente a todos, el padre de Louis decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Jay y yo estábamos pensando en que dar en adopción a la criatura será lo mejor.-

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron a más no poder y giró a observar a su padre sentado a su lado. El hombre nunca le había platicado a él de hacer tal cosa con su pequeño retoño.

Jay prosigue el comentario de su esposo.

-Creo que será lo mejor para ambos, así podrán completar sus estudios e iniciar la universidad. Además pueden optar por una adopción abierta. Me he estado informando acerca del tema, y si eligen del modo abierto podrán ver a la criatura cada vez que ustedes apetezcan, y ésta sabrá por su puesto que ustedes son sus padres biológicos.-

Jay habla con voz apacible, centrándose en mirar los ojos verdes de Harry con suavidad. Éste quiere gritar con todas sus fuerzas y echar a correr muy lejos de allí para impedir que separen a su bebé de su lado.

-¡NO¡ ¡No voy a permitir que nos separen de nuestro hijo sólo porque creen que será lo mejor!

-Chilló, y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas cristalinas listas a correr por sus mejillas.

-Harry, cierra la boca, no tienes derecho de meterte en conversaciones de adultos. Eres aún menor y somos tus padres, nosotros decidiremos qué es lo mejor para ti.-

Anne habla severa, y Harry baja su vista para acariciar su gran vientre. Las lágrimas caen allí, y dejan sus huellas mojadas en su camisa clara.

-Es mi hijo también, señora. No voy a dejar que lo alejen de nosotros. Por más que ustedes sean nuestros padres no les pertenecemos, no tienen derecho a tomar decisiones sobre nuestras vidas, y menos de nuestro hijo. -Harry levantó su vista vidriosa de inmediato y observó atónito a Louis. Éste le devuelve una mirada. -Yo amo mucho a este chico, y a la vida que crece en su interior. Y, prometo dar lo mejor de mi para poder terminar los estudios, y conseguir un buen trabajo y darles una vida digna. Sólo…por favor confíen en nosotros, necesitamos su apoyo, no que nos juzguen, ni nos hagan a un lado, por favor…-

Pidió con franqueza. Harry entonces se levanta de su asiento y corre al otro lado de la mesa para abrazar con fuerza a Louis y llorar contra su hombro. Éste le devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Las miradas de los señores Tomlinson y Styles se encuentran, y ahora intercambian palabras mudas de arrepentimiento por lo que hace minutos antes estaban evaluando hacer. Eran sus hijos. No les pertenecían. Ni sus vidas, ni futuros, ni almas y cuerpos. Ellos eran simplemente sus padres, los arcos, y sus hijos las flechas. Ellos sólo estaban allí para dar impulso a la flecha y que ésta saliera disparada hacía adelante. Nada más que eso.

(…)

 

Dos meses después.

Caleb Thomas Tomlinson Styles nació en una mañana templada de Primavera. Cuando los cerezos afuera se mecían por el suave viento, y las golondrinas regresaban de su migración lejana.

El agudo chillido del infante resonó en toda la habitación apenas segundos después de haber sido removido de su caliente y confortable hogar en el cual había permanecido por exactos nueve meses. Y en cuanto aquel chillido llegó a la sala de espera, los ojos de los cuatro abuelos se iluminaron cuales estrellas. Jay rompió en llanto contra los brazos de Mark, y Anne sólo saltaba, con sus tacos en mano, como toda una loca por la sala, ante la mirada anegada de lágrimas de emoción de Des.

-¡EL CHICO QUE DIÓ A LUZ, YO LO LLEVÉ EN MIS ENTRAÑAS POR NUEVE MESES, YO LO AMAMANTÉ, YO LO CRIÉ! -Gritaba con regocijo, y todos simplemente reían y lloraban de la felicidad.

Adentro del cuarto, un pequeño bebé abría sus ojos por vez primera y contemplaba el mundo al cual había llegado. Acostado contra el pecho de su padre, Caleb observó con gigantes ojos azules dos rostros que lo miraban con amor y felicidad.

-Lou…es precioso. -Sollozó Harry, acariciando la pequeña cabecita de su bebé oculta por un diminuto gorro de algodón celeste. -Y tiene tus ojos.- Añadió con voz cansada pero llena de felicidad, y Louis sonrió extasiado en emociones cálidas, contemplando a su pequeño niño, su bebé. Su hijo y de Harry.

-Te amo tanto, Hazz.- Espetó por lo bajo, procurando no asustar su pequeño niño, y luego rodeó con su brazos los hombros del rizado para enterrar su rostro entre los rizos alborotados. Las hebras del ojiverde olían a sudor, a shampo frutal y al desinfectante del hospital. No era un aroma muy ameno, pero Louis lo guardó muy al fondo de su memoria para recordar cada día por el resto de su vida la mañana en que el chico que era su mundo traía a su vida la felicidad permanente en forma de pequeño ser…

**Author's Note:**

> Amo el nombre Caleb madre mía, cuando tenga un bebé le voy a nombrar así, ya lo dije.  
> So...espero que el one shot les haya gustado, si es ese el caso pueden dejarme sus kudos que lo voy a agradecer mucho!  
> Este y todas mis demás obras también pueden encontrarlas en mi cuenta de Wattpad y de Tumblr (:  
> Au revoir!
> 
> Noe x


End file.
